Of Wizards and Time Travellers
by HearMeRwoar
Summary: When the TARDIS unexpectedly materializes at Hogwarts  the kind of stuff in books, literally , the Eleventh Doctor and his companions embark on a whole new kind of adventure, one where they will make many friends and foes alike. Rated T for possible lang.


_Crash. _

Amelia Pond awoke with a start and sat up straight in her bed. What was that noise? There it was again. A loud bang, like cymbals hitting each other. _Boom, crash, crash. _The ginger held her head. More like giant cymbals.

"Amy!" a familiar voice called. Amy looked to her door where the voice had came from. The Doctor. "Wake Rory up and get in here!" Amy nodded to herself and looked next to her, but the bed was empty.

"I'm right here, Doctor!" Rory's voice called, somewhere near the Doctor's. Another crash, though this time quieter, followed by a soft yelp from the Doctor.

"Rory! You're awake! But how? The crashing's only just begun." A pause.

"The crashing didn't wake me up. I woke up early," her husband said slowly, obviously confused by the Doctor's statement. Another pause, longer this time. And then the Doctor's voice again, shrill with genuine surprise in it, "You woke up early? It's a miracle!"

Amy giggled a bit to herself and threw off the covers, quickly throwing on some pajamas; a long, white nightgown, quite similar to the one she had worn when she first ran away with the Doctor. Wearing it now made her feel a bit nostalgic, to be honest, but she quickly brushed the feeling aside and hurried out to the Control Room.

The Doctor, upon acknowledging her arrival, broke into a grin and gestured to her. "And there you are, Mrs. Pond!" Rory a grumbled a bit and was about to complain about how she was not Mrs. Pond, and that she was in fact Mrs. _Williams, _but he was interrupted by another large crash, this time flinging the TARDIS's inhabitants around the room. The Doctor stumbled backwards and collapsed upon the railing, narrowly escaping a nasty fall. Rory, on the other hand, had been standing near the stairs, and could now be found at the very bottom of them, clutching his head and moaning.

But where was Amy?

"_Doctor!_" The Doctor quickly collected himself and rushed over to the railing, having seen Amy's fingertips curled desperately around the bottom rail. Obviously _he _had escaped tipping over the edge, but poor Amy hadn't.

"Hold on!" he called, looking over the edge to see Amy's worried green eyes looking up at him. Gripping onto her arm he managed to pull her back up, the pair of them collapsing onto the floor with a thud. "Perfect," he grumbled. "Just perfect."

Amy rose an eyebrow at the Doctor as Rory came up from behind them and helped his wife up. "What?" he asked, worry in his voice. "What's wrong with the TARDIS?"

The Doctor stood up and rubbed his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. "She's... in one of those _moods._" Quickly he hurried over to the console and started flipping switches and pulling levers in a way that Amy never did and never would understand. But never mind that. Obviously the Doctor didn't want her flying the TARDIS and quite frankly she didn't want to either. Well, that was a _bit _of a lie. More like she had accepted that she would most likely never fly it. And she was perfectly fine with that.

Suddenly there was another large crash, though this time the three of them managed to hold onto the base of the console before they were thrown about again. And then of course they heard that infamous whirring sound of the TARDIS materializing.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked, a bit concerned.

"I don't know," he said, and quickly hurried to the doors to answer that question. Peeking his head out Amy heard the Doctor's familiar laugh, and he said something along the lines of, "Hello." So not only were they somewhere funny, but there was someone there. By the way he said it it didn't seem like they were anything unfriendly, to Amy's great relief.

"Well?" Rory asked expectantly. The Doctor turned back with a grin on his face.

"Come along, Ponds," he said, gesturing for them to come over. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

**A/N: Well here we are, the first chapter. Just a prologue so a bit short. More like the first part of a prologue, for the next chapter will be about the same length except from the students of Hogwarts' point of view. :) Hope you like it! **


End file.
